1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a collapsible motorized mini scooter, a retrofit motorized unit in kit form for a mini scooter.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the past few years, the lightweight collapsible mini scooter has become very popular in the market place. The scooter is very durable and very compact when folded up. The steering tube can be collapsed, the handle grips folded and the unit can be placed in a bag and carried over one""s shoulder. Children, teenagers and some adults use the mini scooter today. A motorized, unit for these existing scooters would be a great added value and enjoyment for existing scooter owners, as long as it comes in a kit form and is easy to install with minimum skills and equipment.
The invention is embodied in a kit form converting a non-motorized mini scooter into a motorized scooter which does not damage the original scooter construction by drilling, machining or breaking any of the original parts of the scooter. The kit will provide all the components to convert and motorize the mini scooter: motor, batteries, charging system and hardware for installation.
Power to the motor will begin when the rider engages a switch, which sends current to a relay, which in turn sends current to the motor, the motor thereby driving a rear wheel causing forward motion of the scooter. When the rider releases the switch, the current is discontinued. The drive is engaged by a positive lock lever or thumbscrew mounted with the motor bracket. A NiCad battery pack and the required relay are in a cavity located underneath a footrest platform. The motor bracket is placed where an existing fender is located by replacing the fender with the bracket and the motor. In turn, the fender is then placed on the motor bracket. The motor is activated by a button switch mounted on the scooter handle bar and ground current to the relay is sent through a rotating contact shoe on an adjustable handle bar tube, or an optional remote system a transmitter on the handle grips and an additional receiver located in the battery cavity. A cam lock motor bracket adjuster is used as well as a foot lock motor adjuster. The forward motion is obtained by a small spindle located on the electric motor shaft, which comes in contact with the rear wheel.